One More Chance
by Rosedimonds
Summary: Anne Boleyn has haunted Henry VIII's dreams since she died, now upon his own death, Henry has one more chance to make things right between him and Anne.
1. Prolouge

"Anne…Anne," Henry VIII fitfully moaned in his sleep. It had been eleven years since he had her beheaded, but she still haunted him in his dreams. Her dark mysterious eyes, full lips, and her raven hair, teased him even now. He had thought so long ago that he would rid her from his mind, but he had chased for her so long and loved her so deeply, so that she had become imbedded into his very soul.

Henry could feel himself slipping away even further, and he knew that he would not survive the night. Already death had claimed him. 'At least I've left behind a male heir. England will be safe,' Henry thought as he let the darkness surround him. However, one last image popped into his mind. It was when Anne had come to him with Elizabeth trying to set things right between them. "One more chance," she had begged. "One more chance," her voice said again and he subsided to the black emptiness of nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Henry opened his eyes to see Jane's blue ones smiling back into his own. Henry jumped surprised to see her, but then he relaxed realizing that he must be in heaven. Finally, things were beginning to turn out good for him; he was back with his dear, sweet, perfect wife.

"Oh, Jane…" Henry breathed in the scent of her hair, and brought it up so that he could hold it and run his fingers through it. "I've missed you Jane, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Your Majesty, I must ask how you can miss someone when you barely know them?" Jane's words brought Henry back to the here and now.

"What do you mean?"

"Your majesty, you've only known me for about a month, and I've only worked here for two weeks." He released Jane from his lap and stood up, pacing back and forth for awhile, he then turned to Jane.

"You are not my wife?"

Jane's eyes grew round from Henry's words. "N…No…Your Majesty, I am just your wife's lady-in-waiting."

Henry felt as if the air had been knocked right out of his chest. "I'm not dead. I've been given the chance to do this all over again."

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Jane began to step forward ready to hold onto Henry and comfort him. His words were beginning to scare her. One second he was fine and flirting with her, and the next he was acting like he had no idea where he was. As soon as Jane was a step away from Henry the door swung upon and Anne walked in. For just a minute it was as if the world was standing still. She looked the same as Henry had always seen her. He knew that she was not a beautiful woman, but there was something in the way that she stood and the way she carried herself that could make any man forget that she wasn't the prettiest lady around. "Anne…" her name came out as a breath on his lips before he could even stop himself.

"Get out," Anne said in clenched teeth as she took one look at Jane. Jane stood there confused, and Anne yelled, "Get out you wench," and Jane began to scamper out of the room. Henry and Anne stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Henry saw the burning coals of fire in her eyes, but all he could see was her pregnant belly. 'My boy…my boy, the boy she promised but denied me.' Henry's anger began to rise, though he did not feel it.

"How could you?" Anne said, her eyes conveying the betrayal that she felt. "I am your wife and the mother of you daughter and future son…"

"Then act like it," Henry could not help himself. All he could remember was how she would lose this son as well. Never for a second did he even consider that it could possibly have been part of his fault. "As my wife, it is your duty to turn your eyes the other way. As the queen it is your duty to give me a son. I do believe that you have failed in both aspects."

If Anne was shocked in any way, she did not show it. "I am so sorry to have disappointed, his majesty, I will rid myself of his presence so that he won't be forced to put up with me." With that Anne turned and swept out of the room.

For a fleeting second, Henry felt immensely proud of himself, he had gotten rid of her. However, as often happens, the pleasure quickly turned into guilt. 'He was the king, why should he even have to apologize to her? She was the one who had displeased him, not the other way around', but his conscious would not allow him to get out of this argument so easily. 'She loves you and trusts you, and you just abandon and hurt her at every chance that you get.' "One more chance," Anne's voice whispered to him in his mind. Henry pushed the desk out of his way, and watched in some pleasure as the legs gave out and broke. He took in a deep breath and gathered his wits about him. Obviously he was sent here to give Anne one more chance. So he would allow it, she had one chance to prove to him that she did love him and, more importantly, that he did love her. Otherwise, he would personally remove her head himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Henry listened to his advisors, but he wasn't really paying that much attention. He remembered from before exactly what they were talking about. His main thought were on what the advisors were saying about Anne; he knew that soon enough the talk would start of her unfaithfulness.

"I do not believe my marriage with Anne is lawful." Henry stared at Thomas Cromwell ready for his advice on the matter. A few of the men began to sputter, but Henry didn't put too much concern into it for he knew it was Anne's family that sputtered.

"What makes your majesty say that?" Charles Brandon sat calm cool and collected, most likely pleased on the inside, Henry thought. He remembered well how Charles had managed to point out all of Anne's secret admirers.

"I had an affair on with her sister, before we were married; surely that is an offense somewhere."

"I will be sure to look into as soon as I can your majesty." Of course it would be Thomas Cromwell to say this; he was so intent on advancing his situation in life as far as he could. Unfortunately for him, he would forfeit his life for choosing the ugly Anne of Cleaves as a wife for Henry.

"Good, I will call this meeting to a close and I'll see you each tomorrow with your results." Henry watched as Sir Thomas Boleyn rushed out of the room, most likely on his way to see Anne no doubt.

"Your majesty, I must ask, do you want proof of the queen's unfaithfulness towards you?" the Duke of Norfolk stood in Henry's path.

"Who ever said anything of the Queen's unfaithfulness?"

"Your majesty, I am afraid that my niece, the Queen, does not give credit to her family's name. Ever since she has married you, she believes that she can get anything she wants…including men."

"If you can prove this, Norfolk, I will have much gratitude for you."

"Of course your majesty, it will be done."

Henry hardened his expression as he watched the Duke of Norfolk walk away. The Boleyn and Howard family would do anything to further their family, including betrayal, if it meant that they could have a close position to the king. He couldn't help but compare them to the Seymour family, and he found that he couldn't wait until they would be back in his company again. Henry knew that he should go and talk to Anne, and give her a chance to explain herself, and maybe even explain himself a little, but Henry found himself dreading it. Walking down the hallways to Anne's apartments, he stopped just outside of her open door as he heard, her father scolding her.

"What have you done?" Thomas Boleyn's voice came out as a hiss. "The king is declaring that he thinks your marriage is invalid. You cannot allow this family to sink, beneath the Seymour's especially."

"You don't think I don't know that," Henry could almost see the glare that Anne would be giving her father. "My life is in more jeopardy than yours. You don't have to worry about anything except that you remain in favor." The laugh that Anne gave almost sounded eerie and out of this world. "I have to worry about providing England a male heir, remaining in favor, staying a step in front of my enemies, and watching all of those wretches the king sees behind my back. So forgive me if I don't give you any sympathies."

"Watch yourself Anne; you're beginning to lose the game."

Henry stood in the corner hiding, as he watched Thomas Boleyn stroll from Anne's room. Henry waited a couple of seconds before he walked into Anne's room. As the ladies-in-waiting began to curtsy, he immediately noticed that Jane stood off at the other end of the room. Henry tried to keep his head calm; he didn't feel like having a yelling match with Anne right now, especially over Jane.

"Tell her majesty that the king is here to speak to her." Henry watched as Madge, Anne's cousin, went to go inform Anne. However, she came back after a minute by herself and with a worried expression on her face.

"The Queen asks your forgiveness, but she says that she is not feeling completely up to your standards, and does not wish for you to feel as if your marriage was a mistake, because she can't reach your unreachable perfection."

With those words spoken, Henry lost it. "Anne…Anne, get out here now if you know what is good for you," Henry bellowed.

Anne stepped out from her room, but she managed to only stand in the doorway. "I believe we both have said enough, and since you can have no more to say to me, I say good day." Anne's gaze was fierce, stubborn, and unwavering. Henry knew that this had been a bad mistake.

"I thought that I would allow you to explain yourself on why you believe I should remain with you, and explain the rumors about your unfaithfulness."

"Who has been speaking such lies?"

"Your uncle, the Duke of Norfolk, can you deny these claims?" Henry watched as the realization that Anne was truly alone came into her eyes.

"I have always been faithful to his majesty, but from what I hear, it does not matter what I have to say, for his majesty will find one way or another to get rid of me. Just answer me this Henry, when did I become not good enough? We have a child on the way, and I know… I know that it will be a son."

"Oh, I have no doubt that it's a son. The question is whether you can keep it or not." Henry heard Anne's sharp intake of breath, but he left the room and refused to look back, even when he heard a soft 'thump' and Anne's ladies-in-waiting concerns and panic. Anne was not of his concern anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

"I hear that Her Majesty is on bed rest until after the child is born," Charles Brandon was a little bit worried about how Henry had sat in the same chair for over three hours starring at nothing. "At least she did not lose the baby…"

"Yet."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?"

"She did not lose the baby…yet." Henry's voice held no emotion, and he didn't even glace towards Charles.

"I would never have guessed just a few years ago after you were chasing her so passionately, that you would feel so miserable with her now." Even though Charles said these words, his tone indicated that he very much knew that it would end in misery.

"She promised me a son." Henry turned towards Charles, glancing away from the window for the first time since he entered the room. "She promised me a son, and then she lied to me."

"There is still a chance that she may give you a son. I mean, she still has the baby." Charles had no idea why he was giving Anne Boleyn any credit at all, but something about the look in Henry's eyes made him feel afraid for her.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Your Majesty?" Charles could not believe what he just heard.

"The Duke of Norfolk, Cromwell, and even you, will convince me of her unfaithfulness to me, and then I will have her beheaded. I'll think it's over…but it won't be. She'll haunt me in my dreams every single night for the rest of my life."

Charles wasn't sure whether he believed Henry or not. He had long ago swore that he would not work for the Duke of Norfolk or the Boleyn's again. However, given that the Duke of Norfolk was against his own niece, it seemed like Charles would have no choice but to pick a side. "I am not certain of exactly what his majesty is asking of me."

"I want you to put aside any anger you have towards Anne or her family, and as my friend tell me how I can get rid of her, while at the same time giving her another chance, so she won't haunt me again."

Charles weighed his options, debating whether he should say the truth and be a friend, or try and help out the people of England by influencing England. "Spend some time with Her Majesty each and every day. Give her the chance to prove that she is still the woman you feel in love with. However, in order to do this you might just think about giving up other women, or she'll see through your efforts."

Henry rose knocking the chair in the process, anger swirled through his eyes, and it took all of Charles's courage not to take a step back. This was not the Henry that he was used to; this was another man all together.

"I will not give up, Jane; she's the best thing that ever happened to me, until she died." Henry's nostrils flared from the anger that he was feeling.

"I'm sorry if I offended Your Majesty, I was just trying to help out as a friend." Charles watched as Henry waved him off and knew that Henry wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Some part of Henry recognized Charles's words and knew that it was probably the best and only way that he could give Anne another chance while still allowing her to not haunt him in the future. The part of Henry that was God fearing, knew that he was only doing as much as he could without feeling guilty.

A timid knock came from his door and he saw Jane standing in the doorway waiting for him to allow her to enter.

"Come here, sweetheart." Henry instantly felt a sense of peace and relaxation once he saw Jane's face.

"I heard that Your Majesty was not doing so well, and I came to see if there was any way that I could be of service."

This was the girl that Henry loved, the girl who was so caring and giving. Why in the world could Anne not be more like this?

"I'm feeling much better just seeing you Jane, but please join me so that we may talk and I may get to know more about you."

Jane's cheeks turned a bright pink, but she still walked over to sit on Henry's lap. "What were we talking of yesterday, before I made a fool of myself?" Henry asked as he tucked a stray hair behind Jane's ear.

"His Majesty asked if I would kiss him."

"Well then, do you have an answer for me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jane leaned in slowly and Henry gently kissed her lips.

"Oh, Jane, I love you more than any of the others. You are better than all of them combined."

"Your Majesty gives me great honor."

"Whatever you want, name it and it shall be given to you."

Jane hesitated as she stared into Henry's eyes which were filled with love and compassion. However, he did say anything, and Jane was willing to take the risk. "It would please me greatly if His Majesty would restore the Lady Mary back in line of succession and acknowledge her as his daughter."

Henry laid his head back and closed his eyes. He loved Jane he really did, but when she spoke of Mary and restoring her, he had always found Jane to be frustrating and aggravating. "I cannot promise anything with Mary, but I will try my best to fix the situation."

"That's really all I can ask of His Majesty."

"I should let you return, but I will come and see you tomorrow, only if you wish."

"I shall look forward to seeing you again."

Jane rose from Henry's lap and left him alone with his thoughts. Henry knew that he would not receive any sleep tonight. All of his thoughts were swirling around with what Charles had said, and images of Jane and Anne. Henry decided that for Anne's benefit, he would not bother her with such distressing news of divorce until after she had already lost the baby. That would be his one and only chance to her, if she gave birth to a healthy son, she would get to stay, if not, then history would have a way of repeating itself.


	5. Chapter 4

Henry walked into the Queen's rooms looking for Jane. "Your Majesty, you're here, I will go inform Her Majesty, and she wanted to see you as soon as you came." Madge walked off into the room where Anne quietly slept. Henry could do nothing to stop her for she was already gone. He looked towards Jane with sympathetic eyes.

"Her Majesty is ready for you Your Majesty." Henry could not help the glare that he threw at Madge's direction, and took a deep breath before he entered Anne's rooms.

"Henry…" Anne's voice was a little feeble than normal, and her eyes were sunken in as if she had been crying herself to sleep.

"What is it that you want Anne, I don't have all day."

"I hated you when I first saw you. I hated you for splitting me up with Henry Percy. I even vowed that I would hurt you and hold you at harm's length just for taking him away from me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It was just a game at first; I refused to be yours or any man's mistress, so it was just a game of cat and mouse. Then all the sudden it looked as if I could be queen and I wanted that position so badly, that I continued on with the game. However, it soon came to my attention that it didn't matter if I was queen or not, as long as I had you. Somewhere between the times of hate and the game I actually feel in love with you, and I foolishly believed that you loved me too."

"I…I was just a game to you?" Of all the things Henry expected Anne to say, he did not expect for one second that he was ever a game to her.

"I mean you chased after me for over six long years, never straying from another woman. I believed that during our marriage it would be the same. Then our daughter, Elizabeth, she was born. Such a beautiful girl, I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world," Anne's eyes met Henry's and they were surprisingly fierce, "Not for anything in the world, including my life. Everything went downhill after that. Sure there were times that you loved me and desired me, but for the most part you hated me, and I was stuck fearing about how I could give you a son and make you love me again. I know now, that no matter what I do, you will never love me that same way again, but I want you to know, that I love you, more than any woman should love a man."

Anne sagged back against her pillows and bed; it looked as if she was just falling farther and farther away from the world. "Go back to that Seymour girl if you must; I just wanted to let you know, that despite all your faults I love you."

Henry starred at Anne, confusion written upon his face. Faults…he had no faults. "I believe that you should be informed Madame, that I have plans to restore the Lady Mary back into the line of succession.

Anne glanced at Henry at the corner of her eye. 'Why oh why was he trying to rile this woman up?'

"My son and my daughter will naturally be before her, as I am the queen."

"You know as well as I do, that no man in Europe accepts the fact that you are even my wife let alone queen."

"I am the queen, deny it all that you want Henry, but it will not take away from the fact that I am your legal wife, especially since Catherine has died. You can try and take this away from me, but I will fight you until my dying breath on this matter."

"I thought that you said earlier that it didn't matter whether you were queen or not as long as you had me."

Anne let out a short laugh that sent chills down Henry's spine; he remembered that laugh all too well. "That was before you threatened my children. I'm surprised at you Henry; I thought that you had learned from Catherine never to separate a mother and child."

"I will be restoring the Lady Mary, and I will be searching into the legitimacy of our marriage." Henry's voice began to rise, and then he gave out a yelp of pain as he grabbed his leg and began to sink to the floor.

"Henry…oh no…Henry," Anne tried lifting herself up from the bed in order to see Henry. "Madge…MADGE!"

Madge came in eyes wide and let out a gasp as she saw the king lying on the ground groaning in pain. "Get the physician, Madge now."

Anne didn't even spare Madge another thought as she began to crawl out of the bed in order to get to the king's side.

"No…Anne…stay…in….the…bed…" every word came out as a gasp and Henry had to bite his lips in order not to scream again.

Anne reached the floor and she dragged herself, weak as she was, to where Henry had collapsed. When she reached his side she noticed the blood that was beginning to pour from Henry's leg wound. Without a second thought Anne tour off a part of her nightgown and wrapped it around Henry's leg tightening as tight as she possibly could. "Don't worry…Henry; the physician will be here soon. Everything's going to be alright, I promise you."

Henry tried to stay awake, but the last thing he saw was Jane's frantic eyes as he slipped off to unconsciousness.

Henry held in a groan as he felt a throbbing feeling in his leg. 'When would this pain ever end?'

"His Majesty can stay the remainder of the time in here with me, that way we can both keep a watchful eye on each other." Henry heard Anne's soft whispers reach his ears. He opened his eyes to see his physician and advisors all surrounding him and Anne on her bed.

"What's going on?" Henry's voice came out as a muffle.

"Your Majesty, thank Goodness, you reopened your wound and spilt quite a lot of blood. You're going to have to remain inactive for a few days in order for the wound to heal itself."  
"Carry me back to my room then." Henry tried to push himself back up, but Charles wouldn't allow it of him and kept pushing him back down.

"Her Majesty has offered to allow you to stay here with her, which the physician believes will be quite beneficial. That way if anything happens to the other you can each call Anne's ladies-in-waiting, who are right outside, to get help."

If Henry wasn't in so much pain right now, he was certain that he would have hit Charles. Henry turned his head to look at Anne and felt sick when he saw her triumphant grin on her face.

"What about if something happens, or when I need to be advised. I wouldn't want to bother the Queen with such matters."

"Oh I don't mind at all, Henry, I would love to see you work." Anne's eyes let him know that there was no way that he was even going to get out of this.

"How long do I have to remain here?" Henry sent up a quick prayer that it would not be too long.

"For at least a week, Your Majesty, and then we'll see from there."

Henry could barely hold back a groan which was threatening to escape. "Alright, it seems that I have no choice but to remain here from the time being."

It seemed that the physician, and the Boleyn men were quite pleased with this, but many of his advisors looked as if they were uncomfortable with the idea of him staying with the Queen for too long of a period.

As the advisors began to leave, Charles leaned down to whisper to Henry, "She was really concerned, almost risked the baby's life in an attempt to save you. Maybe you should rethink some about whether you want to get rid of her or not." Charles raised his hands up in a surrender gesture as he began to walk away. "I'm just saying to think about it, Your Majesty," and then Charles turned on his heels leaving Henry alone with Anne.

Henry scooted as far away from her as she could, but Anne managed to move to the center of the bed. She smiled sweetly at Henry as she laid her head down. "I don't know about you, but all of this commotion has worn me out, but maybe we can talk some more when I wake up?"

Anne didn't even wait for Henry to answer and closed her eyes as she snuggled deeper into the covers. Henry turned his eyes to where he knew the ladies-in-waiting were sitting. 'So close, but yet so far.' Henry closed his eyes and tried to dream of a better time and age.


	6. Chapter 5

Henry snuggled deeper into his soft pillow and breathed in a deep sigh as he pulled it closer to him. Feeling slightly better after a deep sleep, the pain in his leg was only a dull null. Opening his eyes he found that his left arm was wrapped around Anne's pregnant waist and his face was buried in her hair. He pushed himself as far away from her as he could, given that he was tangled in the sheets.

"Well good morning to you to." Anne chuckled as she looked over at Henry. "Did you know that you've spent the past eleven hours snuggling me? I bet that wasn't a part of you plan." Anne continued to giggle at Henrys loss for words.

"Anyway while you were asleep I did some thinking. I know that you feel that the Lady Mary should be reinstated, and I have no problems with it, as long as my children come first."

Henry could not believe what he was hearing; Anne would never allow Mary to come back, she had fought so hard to get rid of her. "Why exactly are you doing this?"

Anne took a long hard look at Henry. "You seem so intent on leaving me. I figured that we could figure out a way to make both of us happy. You obviously weren't happy with my choice on Mary or on Sir Thomas Moore. I don't want you to blame me for these things, and since I can't bring Moore back from the dead, I have sent for the Lady Mary, as well as my daughter, Elizabeth."

"What type of game are you playing now Anne?"

"I'm not playing anymore, I told you that I love you, and I would do anything, besides give up my children, to stay with you." Anne smiled her winning smile, and Henry resisted the groan. That was the smile that he had originally fallen in love with. She was up to her old tricks and would win him back if he would let her.

"You've obviously put a lot of thought into this. Are there any more rules that you wish to help us out?"

Anne tilted her head slightly, and it looked as if she really did not want to say what she was about to say. "Jane Seymour may visit whenever you so desire in this room, but if she comes in here, I get to choose any person that I want in this room as well. My ladies will help me to change to look presentable any time your councilors come in. I will also not speak up during any of your meetings, unless I feel that you are being poorly advised, and only then I can get only five chances to speak."

Henry sat up in the bed stopping occasionally as the pain shot through his leg. "Alright, I accept these turns. I also give you one better; I will put aside any doubts that I have towards this relationship for this week." Henry didn't know what he was being so generous, but he Anne was acting so different that he couldn't help but to react to the way she was acting.

"Alright then, everything is situated just perfectly." Anne gave a small smile and then called out for Madge. "You may help me dress now that His Majesty is awake and then you may allow the advisors to enter the room."

"They're waiting on me?"

"Yes, they've been here for about a half an hour, apparently they have an important issue to discuss."

Henry turned his head away and felt as if maybe he should get some new advisors. After all they couldn't go a few hours without his help apparently. When Henry turned back to around he saw that all the ladies-in-waiting were helping to get Anne dressed. He tried to turn his head away to give her some privacy, but he could not help but linger his eyes upon Anne and any skin that he could get a glimpse of. It had been a long time since he had been so interested in her, and now that he was seeing glimpses of her again, he must admit that he was starting to feel some of the old feelings of desperation that he felt when he first met her. He was so focused upon Anne, that he missed the hurt and shocked glance that Jane was giving him.

"Is Your Majesty ready for his advisors?" Henry felt stupid for being caught at starring at Anne. With just a flick of his hand, he indicated that the advisors could enter.

"Your Majesties," the councilors bowed as they entered the room. They all came to stand at Henry's side of the bed except for Charles who stood at the head of the bed.

"How is Her Majesty feeling?"

Anne looked just as shocked as everybody else in the room at Charles's question. "I'm fine thanking you for asking." Anne's eyes flicked over to her father's and uncle's eyes, but they refused to meet her gaze.

"Your Majesty, this meeting has been called because of the monasteries. We've been informed that some of the people are threatening to rise up if we take the money." Cromwell just dived into the meeting without another thought.

Anne gave a quiet chuckle, "I told you not to do that." Anne glanced up at Cromwell a glint in her eyes. "I believe that Your Majesty should turn these monasteries into an educational center for the people, things that will benefit the English people, and will make them love His Majesty even more than they already do."

Anne was playing on Henry's need to be loved and he knew it; however, he could not find any fault in her plan. "Do not do anything with the monasteries just yet;" turning his head towards Anne without looking at her, "I will consider what Her Majesty has said."

Henry could tell that Anne was smiling without even glancing at her. The meeting continued on for another hour, and Anne used up all her five times of talking at appropriate intervals. Henry was shocked to find that Anne was even more educated and up to date on things then he thought. The councilors left the room afterwards none of them even glancing at Anne, except for Charles.

"Why is Brandon being nice to me? What does he know?" Anne questioned Henry as soon as they all left.

"He knows how I feel about…"

"Us?"

"Yes…us."

"Then why is he being nice to me? He should hate me especially if you told him your point of view."

"I said something that he disagreed with, and now he supports you apparently."

"What did he disagree with?"

"He doesn't believe that I should have you beheaded."

Anne let out a gasp and her eyes began to frantically search around the room looking at everything but Henry.

"Anne…Anne" Henry tried to grab Anne, but she kept moving out of his grasp. Finally she moved to the far side of her bed, so that they were as far apart as could be. Her quiet sobs could not be stopped, and Henry felt guilt tear him apart on the inside.

"Why? Why?" Anne kept repeating after every gasp.

"I'm sorry Anne, I'm so sorry." Henry rolled himself around and starred at the wall. 'What have I done? What have I done?' Henry felt the exact pain that he had felt once Jane had died. He just wanted to tuck himself away in a dark corner and die a slow, painful death, for the pain that he had just caused Anne.


	7. Chapter 6

Henry kept reaching for Anne's back but stopped every time he even came close. Her soft sobs had turned into whimpers in her sleep. She clutched the sheets tightly around her waist and held onto them as if it were her only lifeline. Henry had never felt so helpless or guilty in his entire life.

"Anne…Anne." Henry whispered to see if she would respond, but when she didn't he climbed out of the bed. Henry knew that he was risking a lot by getting up and walking, but if Anne could risk her and the baby's life to save him, then surely he could risk his to save their marriage.

Henry was surprised and pleased to find that he somehow had sneaked out of the palace without anyone noticing, well not anyone, but he warned those pages that if they told anyone that he was not in bed then they would be punished. Of course Henry actually didn't mean his threat. Taking in a deep breath, Henry walked into the gardens where Anne would often take Elizabeth to play. Henry picked a few of the flowers and carried back two handfuls with him to Anne's room. The flowers varied, but most of them were the red and white Tudor color. Walking back into where the ladies-in-and waiting were sleeping and working, Henry heard a soft gasp. Turning he saw Jane staring at him with wide eyes.

"Your Majesty you shouldn't be out of the bed you could hurt yourself even more…oh what beautiful flowers." All of Jane's panic went away as soon as she the flowers and she gave a soft shy smile to Henry while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Can you get me a vase, Jane, and I'll go back to the bed."

"Of course Your Majesty," Jane scampered off, and Henry continued his slow walk towards Anne's bed. Climbing in, he let out a whimper as his leg almost gave out. Reaching down to touch his leg, Henry already knew that it was bleeding.

"Here you go, Your Majesty." Jane held onto the vase and Henry handed her the flowers to put in the vase.

"Now set that vase over by that table so that Her Majesty will see it when she wakes up." The pain was slowly starting to take over and Henry didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on. Disappointment flashed in Jane's eyes, but she did as Henry asked anyway.

"Good, now please go fetch the physician, and hurry."

Once the words hit Jane, she flew out of the room screaming for the physician. Her screams woke Anne from her sleep, and she slowly rose up spotting the flowers.

"What's going on?" her voice was still laced with sleep, and Henry tried to answer, but found that the pain was too much for him to do anything but lay still and grip the sheets as tight as he could.

"Henry? Henry? Oh no…Madge, somebody please we need help." Anne spotted how Henry was pushing his fist into his wound and she maneuvered herself so that she was lying partial on him and pressed her own hands onto Henry's to help apply pressure.

"Oh please no, no, no…God please spare him…no not Henry…oh please…hang on." If Henry didn't know better he would think that Anne was crying, but Henry knew that she would never cry for him again, not after what he had told her last night.

"No…don't go…please stay with me…don't go…" Henry closed his eyes and felt himself slipping away. Maybe he was dying…again…it sure did feel like it.

_Henry watched from beside Catherine as Anne Boleyn danced across the floor. Every once in a while her eyes would look up and glance at his, giving him a coy smile before she would continue on with her dance. Once the dance was over, Henry's applause was the loudest out of all._

_All of his thoughts had been turned to Anne immediately after he had first met her. He needed to have her with him at all times, but unfortunately she had left back to her home. Searching for some paper, Henry decided that he would write her to let her know of exactly how he felt._

_Henry stormed out of her house disappointed by the chain of events that had occurred. Here he had proposed to have her as his one true mistress, and she denied him, Him…the King of all people. Was there no way to please this woman? Would she always remain at a distance from him? Henry could not bear the thought of such a thing._

_Relief swept through Henry, she was safe, and the illness had passed over her. Getting off his horse he found her sitting and waiting on him. She soon found him and began to walk towards him and Henry could not hold in the joy as he kissed her and twirled her around. She was safe and they would always have each other, Always._

_"I have a new motto," Anne said smiling in that way, that made Henry know that he was about to enjoy himself. This was the Anne that he knew and loved. The Anne that would tease him to the point where he thought that he would go mad, one step forward and two steps back, that's really what her motto should be._

_Moments of their earlier times continued to flash through his mind causing his heart to pull, but not to the point where it would rip. He saw the great love that he felt for Anne, the love that caused him to tear a nation apart. The scenes kept flipping forward, and he saw their marriage, Elizabeth, and the first time that he was ever unfaithful towards Anne. Surely this must be judgment and he was being evaluated for all of the wrongs and evils that he did, but watching that great love he had felt, surely…surely he must have done something right. He still loved her, he knew that. He remembers when Charles had been in his room and told him that Anne was tried guilty. It was as if something inside of him had snapped, he spoke words that were harsh and untrue just so that he might believe them. In the end he wound up in tears, needing Charles to comfort him. A battle raged within Henry's soul, he didn't know what to do about Anne. One the one side he could allow her back in and experience that passion and joy again, but on the other side he was sure to wind up hurt. Was the pain worth the risk?_

_"His Majesty is in a critical condition, it is uncertain about how things will turn about. We can only be patient and pray as we wait for him to wake up." Henry heard the physician say, but it was so far away. He tried to put all of his focus into what was being said._

_"Your Majesty I must beg you to remain calm for the sake of your child. Your state is just as critical as the king's and we would not want anything happening to you as well."_

_"I understand," why was it that Anne's voice seemed even farther away to Henry?_

_"Do you have any idea when His Majesty might wake back up?" Oh good, Charles was concerned for him._

_"Physically he's completely alright; it just might be that he's tired and weak for the loss of blood. I'm certain that he will wake up soon."_

_Henry felt very gracious for what the physician was saying. He knew from that tone that he was really worse then what the physician was saying, but he also knew that they were saying this in order not to worry Anne._

_Everything became quiet and Henry was left to assume that they had left. _

_"What did you do? He left the bed to pick those stupid flowers for you, you could have killed him." Henry frowned at what Sir Thomas Boleyn was saying. No wonder Anne had developed a fiery tongue, Henry would have to if he was in her position. _

_"I didn't ask him to get me flowers, father." Henry liked the way that Anne had spat out father, it showed that even when she was weak and tormented, she could still rise up to the challenge of a fight._

_"If you have nothing else to speak to me of, you may leave now, I need my rest to protect my child."_

_Thomas Boleyn must have left but Henry figured that a few mumbling words were said as he left. Henry began to feel drowsy and felt himself falling again. Listening to the conversations had worn him out. Allowing himself to drift off, he felt a hand squeeze his own. _

_"Get better, please get better, I need you…the baby…the baby needs you."_

_Henry smiled to himself as he finally slipped away; she wanted him. Even after all he had said and done Anne still wanted him. Only a woman who was truly in love would put up with a man's faults and continue to stick around. He let the images pass by him again of the time when they were so much in love and dreaming of the day when they could call each other husband and wife._


	8. Chapter 7

_Henry was in pain. That was an understatement. A fire was waging war against his legs, and all Henry's mind could focus on was the intense pain. 'This must be hell; they've past my judgment and found me guilty.' Henry would have continued to believe it, except he would occasionally feel Anne's soft fingers touch his hand. If she was still with him, not only did it mean he was alive, but it also meant that he wasn't sick enough for them to remove Anne. That thought comforted him as the fire continued to burn._

Henry opened his eyes to see a bright light shinning in his face. Blinking a couple of times he finally adjusted and noticed that the room was completely dark and it was night. Anne was huddled up in the middle of the bed, close enough where she could touch Henry if she so desired. Henry turned to hold her, but could not move his legs. In fact now that he thought about it, he could barely feel his legs. "Anne…Anne," pain and fear mingled in his voice.

"Hmmm?" Anne opened her eyes lazily and gave a small smile before snuggling deeper into the covers. After just a second her eyes shot back open and locked on to Henry's. "You're awake!"

Henry could see the amazement in Anne's eyes and for some reason he didn't want her to know his fear. He tried to hide it, but Anne noticed it anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs. I can barely even move them at all." Henry groaned at the pain that shot up throughout his entire left leg and he immediately clamped up to stop the pain.

Anne called out to her ladies and told them to send for the physician as fast as they could. "Don't worry everything will be alright. The physician will find out what's wrong and he'll fix it, and everything will be well again."

Henry looked into Anne's eyes and for a minute he believed her; he could see his entire life with her by his side and her laugh ringing out through the halls. For a minute, only a minute, until he realized that she wasn't talking about them, but only his health. "I really don't care anymore," Henry said as he felt himself drift back into the darkness.

_Henry stood in the darkness and watched as six scenes played out all around him. He saw Catherine of Aragon calling out to a Mary that wasn't there as she slowly faded away. There was Anne crying for her brother in the Tower, as she knew that tomorrow would bring her own death. Jane lay pale on the bed as she continued to give birth to a prince, even though by doing so it would most likely kill her. Anne of Cleves stood hurt as she found out that she would be getting a divorce. Catherine Howard cried on her way to the block where she would be beheaded, as her cousin, before her. Catherine Parr put on a false smile for the man she called husband, while her eyes truly sparkled for Thomas Seymour in the background. _

_"What is this?" Henry called out. "Am I dead?" No response came, and Henry was forced to watch as the images continued to swirl around him until they were just a blur. _

_"Papa…" Henry turned to see little Elizabeth standing off to the side. "Elizabeth…" Henry held out his arms to her ready for her to run into them. _

_"Why have you forgotten me?"  
Slowly Elizabeth began to grow tall, and then her image changed to that of Mary. "Why have you abandoned me?" She questioned him, her heart in her eyes._

_"Father, how much do you really care about me?" Edward stood behind Mary, almost as if he was afraid of Henry. _

_"What is going on? What is all of this?" Henry could not grasp what was happening. The black emptiness of nothing was darker than anything that Henry had ever seen before. This darkness made the images that sprang ever so much brighter and clearer. "Stop…" Henry yelled, but still the images continued to swirl, and Henry didn't know how much more of this he could take. _

_"Henry, is that you?" Anne stood a few feet from him, her head tilted to the side as she stared at him through confused eyes. "No, no it cannot be you; you would not come for me." She shook her head, "but still…" Anne raised her eyes to look at Henry more closely. She inched her way towards him, and Henry found that he was rooted in place and could not move, even if he wanted to._

_"It is you, I can see it now." Anne gave one of her most dazzling smiles that Henry had not seen in a very long time. "I knew you would come back for me; I never stopped believing."_

_"Please you must tell me what's going on. I don't have any idea. Where are we, and what do you mean come back to you?"_

_Anne's smile slowly fell as she heard Henry's words. "Oh…you're not back yet. Oh if you weren't so stubborn, you would have been here ages ago." A chair appeared out of nowhere and Anne sat down on it. _

_"Anne please tell me what is going on," Henry begged._

_Anne shot Henry a glance, that warned him that she could last out at him at any minute. "Why does anything I say matter to you; for all I know, you could take them for lies."_

_"Anne that's not true, you know that I trust you."_

_"Do I?" Anne gave him a sharp glance that closed Henry's mouth and he found that he could not speak. "I'm really not allowed to tell you anything, but I will give you this one warning. Look inside yourself, and find out what truly matters to you, more than anything else. When you find that answer you must fight for it; there will be many challenges Henry, but if you really want it, I'm sure that there is nothing that you wouldn't destroy to have it. They know that, you can have anything you want. What they are interested in, is if you can keep it. So they will make the fight a little easier, but to keep it, to hold it…well let's just say that I'm sure that no one will be envying you any time soon." Anne smiled and began to walk away. _

_Henry chased after her, calling out her name. "Who are the 'they' that you speak of? What do you mean that it will be harder to keep? Anne…Anne please, I want to know." Henry raced down the darkness to find her, but it was as if she had vanished into thin air. "Please…Please don't go, don't leave me here." Henry's voice was broken and he could tell by the sound of it that he most likely looked pathetic. A rush of air blew Henry's clothes, and for a minute he wondered what this place was, but he immediately went back to wallowing. _

_A child pulled on Henry's jacket and he looked down to see a small boy grinning up at Henry. "Follow me; I get you out of here." The boy grinned, showing that he was missing two of his front teeth. His clothes were dirty, and Henry was almost afraid to follow him, but he finally decided that it was better than staying in the darkness. They walked in silence for a very long time, until the boy pointed at a bright light at the end of what appeared to be a tunnel. "Goodbye, for now." The boy waved and Henry stared at him confused until he felt the light begin to drag him to it. "No wait…" Henry cried out trying desperately to grab on to something. "I don't understand…please…what is going on?" However, Henry got no answer for he was soon stuck in the light and he felt like he was floating, as if on water. The gentleness of the feeling, surprised Henry, but he felt himself relaxing slowly, and he began to drift off to sleep. _

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've just not been in the mood to right beforehand because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it, but now I have an idea. However, I won't be able to update until after Monday, because I have some tests that I need to study for in school. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

"_Wake up." Fingers were drawing a design across his arm that he could feel. "Wake up, Henry" _

_ "Anne?" Henry mumbled as he tried to gain his bearings. "Anne is that you?" _

_ "Really, you're replacing me for Anne once again?" _

_ Henry opened his eyes to see Catherine of Aragon staring intently back at him. She was…beautiful. The sixteen year old girl that had come to marry Arthur sat there before him on his bed. _

_ "Catherine? Catherine what are you doing here? Am I, am I dead?"_

_ "Oh Henry of course you're dead." She laughed and it sounded just like bells. "You've been dead for such a long time. Since well, since you started reliving your time with Anne and Jane again. I would have thought that you would have realized that by now."_

_ "But, but…but it felt so real. Catherine it was real, I could feel them. I could hold them, kiss them…"  
"Love them?" Catherine gave a soft smile to Henry and he could tell that she held no grudges for the past that they had shared. _

_ "Why am I here? If I'm dead, why was I allowed to go back and revisit it?"_

_ "Henry, you've been given a chance that so many can only dream of. You have to prove that you're the man that you were always capable of being. The man that I knew you could be when I married you, the man that died when he had an affair with Jane Seymour." _

_ At this Henry startled. "I've always been…" However, he couldn't finish it because he knew that if he said anything it would all be a lie. _

"Catherine I'm sorry for…" but Catherine was no longer sitting on his bed and in her place was Anne Boleyn laying down next to him. This was his chance, his last chance to be the man that he always wanted to be. Trying to move his legs he still couldn't feel them and knew that they were most likely lost to him forever. Perhaps that would be a good thing. That way he couldn't stray. What person would want an incompetent man?

"Anne," Henry called trying to see if she was indeed awake. She stirred but otherwise laid still and continued to sleep on.

Henry sighed in relief. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to be that man. The man that Anne had fallen in love with, he had to because, it was who he was, who he had always wanted to be.

The physician walked in and Henry waved him over allowing him to know that he was indeed awake.

"Your Majesty I'm glad to see you awake. We were really worried that we wouldn't be able to save you this time. Her Majesty has been stressed and we have only just gotten her to fall asleep and relax again. How are you feeling? Can you feel your legs at all?"

Henry chuckled as the physician was rambling quite rapidly. "I feel better, thank you doctor. I still can't feel my legs, but I'm sure I'll find a way to manage a way."

The physician was startled that much was easily seen but Henry ignored the physician's quizzical and surprised look. "When you're done here can you please send for Charles Brandon? I would like to see him if that's quite alright."

"Your Majesty you should be resting."

"I said I want to see Charles Brandon. I promise to rest but not until after I've seen Charles."

The physician hurried up his check up before quickly scrambling out of the room to find Charles. Henry turned his gaze back to Anne and knew that he shouldn't wake her but for the first time in so long he wanted to see her cool blue eyes gazing back up at him again.

"I wanted you Anne. I wanted you because you were different. You walked around the court like it was your own. You were mysterious and I just wanted to find out everything about you. You wouldn't let me though. You stood up to me and kept yourself your own person. It was so long before I realized that I didn't just want you for your body anymore. I actually loved you. Don't ask me when it happened because I don't honestly know. I just know that I was in love before I meant to be in love. I was disappointed with Elizabeth. I want a son so badly, but she's so precious and beautiful. I love her with all of my heart. I should have been easier on you in the upcoming times, but there was just so much going on, and I was disappointed in you and actually believed what people were saying about you. You grew shrill and angry and it made me so angry, but you were angry because I wasn't giving you the time or the day. This is my entire fault Anne, all of this. What came between us is my own fault."

Charles Brandon came into the room all grins. "Henry you're awake. I'm so relieved, we…we were all worried about you."

"There'll be time to catch up later Charles. I need you do something for me. I want you to relieve Thomas Boleyn and George from the positions of titles. They will no longer have any of the titles or lands that I gave to them once I became enraptured with Anne. They may keep their house at Hever, but nothing more. Is that understood?"

"Of course Your Majesty. May I ask as to why though?"

"I want things right. I want things to be for the better of this nation and not because of my own whims. That means the Boleyns' need to get out of my advisory. However, Anne will remain queen and her plans for the monasteries will be put into action. I want this kingdom to be the kingdom that we've always dreamed about."

"Sounds like a good plan Your Majesty. Should I tell the Boleyn's that they are banned from court?"

"They are only allowed back if Anne or I call for them back. It must be by our choice, no one else's."

"Of course Your Majesty, this will be done."

Charles left to go and carry out all that Henry had asked. "I'll make this right Anne. I promise you I'll make this right. Just give me one more chance."


End file.
